Digital publications, such as electronic books (ebooks), magazines, and journals, are popular formats for individuals to download content to a computing device, such as a mobile device, and read while the individual is on the go. In some cases, the individual has already begun reading an ebook and desires to continue reading the ebook selection. Mobile individuals in transition that desire additional electronic literature typically spend additional time manually searching for additional electronic content.
Ebooks are typically downloaded from an online website and stored locally on the computing device for subsequent viewing. An electronic reader (ereader) is required to view and or manipulate an ebook.